City of Quotes
by ClaryAdeleFray
Summary: Here's is a bunch of quotes, mortal instruments quotes. (Comment if you think I should expand on this)
1. Chapter 1

"I was trying to make you jealous!" Simon screamed, right back. His hands were fisted at his sides. "You're so stupid, Clary. You're so stupid, can't you see anything?"

She stared at him in bewilderment. What on earth did he mean? "Trying to make me jealous? Why would you try to do that?"

She saw immediately that this was the worst thing she could have asked him.

"Because," he said, so bitterly that it shocked her, "I've been in love with you for ten years, so I thought it seemed like the time to find out whether you felt the same about me. Which, I guess you don't."

― Cassandra Clare, City of Bones


	2. Chapter 2

"Keep up," said an irritable voice in her ear. It was Jace, who had dropped back to walk beside her. "I don't want to have to keep looking behind me to make sure nothing's happened to you."

"So don't bother."

"Last time I left you alone, a demon attacked you," he pointed out.

"Well, I'd certainly hate to interrupt your pleasant night stroll with my sudden death."

He blinked. "There is a fine line between sarcasm and outright hostility, and you seem to have crossed it."

― Cassandra Clare, City of Bones

"You promise." "I swear on the angel. The hell with that. I swear on us." "Why us?" "Because there isn't anything I believe in more."

― Cassandra Clare, City of Fallen Angels


	3. Chapter 3

"Isabelle," she said, lightening her tone with an obvious effort, "your loyalty to your friend is understandable -"

"He's not my friend." Isabelle looked over at Jace, who was staring at her in a sort of daze. "He's my brother."

― Cassandra Clare, City of Ashes

"Is he dead?" he inquired "He looks dead."

"No," snapped Maryse. "He's not dead."

"Have you checked? I could kick him if you want." Mangus moved toward Jace.

"Stop that!" the Inquisitor snapped, sounding like Clary's third grade teacher demanding that she stop doodling on her desk with a marker."

― Cassandra Clare, City of Ashes

"She made an impatient noise. "By the Angel, you don't know anything about your kind, do you? Do you even really know how vampires are made?"

"Well, when a mommy vampire and a daddy vampire love each other very much ... "

― Cassandra Clare, City of Glass


	4. Chapter 4

"As long as I can still dream, I will dream of you."

― Cassandra Clare, City of Glass

"At last he reached out and with a gentle hand, closed Valentine's eyes

"Ave atque vale, Shadowhunter," he said."

― Cassandra Clare, City of Glass

"So it's true what they say about warlocks, then?"

Alec gave him a very unpleasant look. "What's true?"

"Alexander," said Magnus coldly, and Clary met Simon's eyes across the table. Hers were wide, green, and full of an expression that said Uh-oh. "You can't be rude to everyone who talks to me."

Alec made a wide, sweeping gesture. "And why not? Cramping your style, am I? I mean, maybe you were hoping to flirt with werewolf boy here. He's pretty attractive, if you like the messy-haired, broad-shouldered, chiseled-good-looks type."

"Hey, now," said Jordan mildly.

Magnus put his head in his hands.

"Or there are plenty of pretty girls here, since apparently your taste goes both ways, Is there anything you aren't into?"

"Mermaids," said Magnus into his fingers. "They always smell like seaweed."

"It's not funny," Alec said savagely, and kicking back his chair, he got up from the table and stalked off into the crowd."

― Cassandra Clare, City of Fallen Angels


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait a second," Clary said.

"I never understand why people say that," Luke said, to no one in particular. "I wasn't going anywhere."

― Cassandra Clare, City of Bones

Simon snorted. "If you ever meet the man who could take advantage of Isabelle, you'll have to let me know. I'd like to shake his hand. Or run away from him very fast, I'm not sure which."

― Cassandra Clare, City of Glass

"And what about us? Do you want a vampire boyfriend?" He laughed bitterly. "Because I forsee many romantic picnics in our future. You, drinking a virgin piña colada. Me, drinking the blood of a virgin."

― Cassandra Clare, City of Ashes

"Simon turned to Jordan, who was lying down across the futon, his head propped against one of the woven throw pillows. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough to gather that we're going to a party tonight," said Jordan. "I heard about the Ironworks event. I'm not in the Garroway pack, so I wasn't invited."

"I guess you're coming as my date now." Simon shoved the phone back into his pocket.

"I'm secure enough in my masculinity to accept that," said Jordan. "We'd better get you something nice to wear, though," he called as Simon headed back into his room. "I want you to look pretty."

― Cassandra Clare, City of Fallen Angels


	6. Chapter 6

"How she still thought of Max every day and it was like someone had emptied her lungs of air, and she would catch at her heart, afraid she was dying."

― Cassandra Clare, City of Lost Souls

"She hated that little voice inside her head. Like the Seelie Queen, it planted doubts where there shouldn't be doubts, asked questions that had no answer."

― Cassandra Clare, City of Lost Souls

"Far below ran the silver ribbon of the East River, braceleted by shining bridges, flecked by boats as small as flyspecks, splitting the shining banks of light that were Manhattan and Brooklyn on either side."

― Cassandra Clare

"The figure in the doorway ducked; the brick hit the wall, and Luke straightened up and looked at her curiously. I hope when we're married, that's not the way you greet me every day when I come home, he said."

― Cassandra Clare, City of Heavenly Fire

"I have not stopped loving her, nor my parabatai; love does not stop when someone dies."

― Cassandra Clare, City of Heavenly Fire


	7. Chapter 7

Jocelyn Fray: Jesus!

Simon Lewis: No, just me.

Clary Fray: Isn't this the part where you start tearing off pieces of your shirt to bind my wounds?

Jace Wayland: If you wanted me to take off my clothes all you had to do was ask.

Clary Fray: You play that piano as if you've lost your only love.

Jace Wayland: Unfortunately, my one true love remains myself.

Clary Fray: Well, at least you don't have to worry about rejection.

Jace Wayland: Not necessarily. I turn myself down occasionally, just to keep it interesting

Jace Wayland: Next time, it might be a nice idea to mention that you already have a man in your bed, so we can avoid such uncomfortable situations.

Simon Lewis: You invited him to bed?

Jace Wayland: I know, it's ridiculous, isn't it? We would never have all fit.

Clary Fray: I didn't invite him into bed. We were just kissing.

Jace Wayland: How swiftly you dismiss our love.

Luke: I'm a werewolf, not a Golden Retriever.


	8. Chapter 8

Jace Wayland: [introduces himself] Jace Wayland, demon hunter.

Simon Lewis: Ah... Simon Lewis, Keymaster. Are you the Gatekeeper?

Jace Wayland: I have no idea what you're talking about.

Simon Lewis: The werewolves are here to save us. Never thought I'd say that.

Jace Wayland: For the record, my hair is naturally blonde.

Isabelle Lightwood: Doesn't she look great, Alec?

Alec Lightwood: She looks like someone whose phone number should be on a bathroom wall.

Clary Fray: How is being dressed like a hooker going to help me find my mom?

Isabelle Lightwood: Easy now, those are my clothes.

Clary Fray: I just don't know how to look at the world anymore. I don't see street and traffic lights and cars. I see demons and angels. Everything's different.

Jace Wayland: The world's the same. You're the one who's different.

Jace Wayland: [starts his motorcycle] Don't you remember what Hodge said?

Clary Fray: What?

Jace Wayland: All the stories are true.

[they ride off together]


	9. Chapter 9

Clary Fray: That guy Alec doesn't like me very much.

Isabelle Lightwood: that guy Alec is my brother

Simon Lewis: You killed two cops!

Jace Wayland: They weren't cops!

Clary Fray: This is a top.

Isabelle Lightwood: It's a dress.

Clary Fray: I can't pull this off.

Isabelle Lightwood: Well, actually with the right shoes...

Clary Fray: No. I mean, this dress is so tight, it's like a second skin.

Isabelle Lightwood: If you go looking like your mundane self we won't get within 100 feet of Magnus Bane. He's the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Stop complaining, come with me.

Clary Fray: [to Dorothea] Wait, you can see this guy?

Jace Wayland: Of course she can, she's a witch.

[pushing their way in]

Jace Wayland: Downgraded from a gingerbread house to a one-bedroom?

Clary Fray: Shadow Hunters?

Hodge Starkweather: Half Angel, Half human. Beings of immense power, strong enough to restore balance... and protect the world in a war against evil.

**A/N-let's say 5 reviews for the next page of quotes...**


End file.
